Session 54 Journey to the Center of Autochthonia Part 1, Planning
(9:56:03 PM) You are now known as Lianst (9:56:06 PM) Lianst: there (9:56:32 PM) Myrah: playing here? (9:57:55 PM) abirkin2 is now known as Priceless (10:02:11 PM) Lianst: Yes, since Jen can't get on open and Kel is hunting Bigfoot (10:02:56 PM) Priceless: he is? (10:05:04 PM) Shadell is now known as Niet (10:06:13 PM) Lianst: Kel is camping, its more amusing to imagine him bigfoot hunting (10:07:52 PM) Myrah is now known as Danzi (10:10:57 PM) Lianst: so plans? (10:11:17 PM) Danzi: I say we do something about autocthon. (10:11:42 PM) Danzi: like find out if their alchemical scouts have spotted assholes in soulsteel. (10:14:12 PM) Priceless: works (10:14:48 PM) Danzi: if we can start pinning down abyssals or war ghosts we can start pinning down the mask, and ruining his damned day (10:16:48 PM) Niet: We also need to deal with Lookshy if we want them in the group sacking Thorns. (10:17:25 PM) Danzi: Lookshy's going to be tricky. we might need ceylin to deal with the dragon-bloods if they get froggy (10:24:31 PM) Danzi: We're not exactly the tactical trio (10:28:23 PM) Niet: Heading out now. (10:28:39 PM) Niet: Should be back in a few hours at most. (10:28:58 PM) Lianst: hmm (10:29:08 PM) Danzi: Ok Shady (10:29:11 PM) Priceless: well, how much time do we have, estimate-wise, Danzi? (10:29:49 PM) Danzi: Depends on what we're trying to do. Honestly? we need to slow down the mask before he starts gutting Autobot's Daevas (10:29:59 PM) Niet left the room (quit: Exit: http://www.mibbit.com ajax IRC Client). (10:31:47 PM) Lianst: what is the adress here? (10:32:21 PM) Danzi: hurr? (10:32:31 PM) Danzi: trying to bring someone in? (10:33:05 PM) Danzi: darkmyst server, random channel, /join #exalted_PST (10:36:14 PM) Lianst: kel isn't hunting bigfoot (10:36:56 PM) Danzi: Kel needs channel instructions? (10:38:49 PM) Kelenar kelenar@dm-18163.static.stls.mo.charter.com entered the room. (10:39:02 PM) Danzi: Looks like kel found his way here (10:39:11 PM) Shadell Mibbit@dm-12636.kansaigaidai.ac.jp entered the room. (10:39:12 PM) mode (+o Shadell) by ChanServ (10:39:16 PM) Priceless: greetings sir Kel (10:39:23 PM) Danzi: how goes? (10:39:35 PM) Shadell is now known as Niet (10:39:46 PM) Lianst: I just didn't remember the address (10:40:38 PM) Lianst: so plans? (10:42:10 PM) Priceless: really, either destination works, at least in theory (10:42:13 PM) Danzi: Start actually doing shit in autobotia. (10:42:46 PM) Danzi: We might want to use Juggs (10:43:43 PM) Priceless: hmmm? (10:44:01 PM) Danzi: Didn't we tell you? Niet hijacked juggernaut (10:44:04 PM) Niet: Juggernaught. (10:44:10 PM) Niet: More Lightning. (10:44:26 PM) Priceless: if you jacked it, sic it on thorns (10:44:26 PM) Niet: With the sword of the yozis. (10:46:05 PM) Danzi: see there's the trick, niet and Ceylin want to LIBERATE thorns, not obliterate it (10:46:43 PM) Niet: Also, that's a quick way to get it killed if there's defense. (10:47:50 PM) Danzi: right. (10:49:38 PM) Priceless: any thoughts, Kelenar? (10:50:45 PM) Kelenar: About siccing Juggernaut on Thorns? (10:52:07 PM) Priceless: or general strategy at this point (10:52:21 PM) Danzi: yarr. (10:52:29 PM) Danzi: needs ceylinian input (10:53:25 PM) Niet: And heading out. Be back in a while. Sorry. (10:53:26 PM) Kelenar is now known as Ceylin (10:53:40 PM) Ceylin: Ceylin falls in the anti-unleashing-giant-monsters-on-Thorns camp, yes. (10:55:07 PM) Priceless: then what does she think we should do, go to direct activities in autocthonia, or to get Lookshy on our side? (10:55:52 PM) Danzi: We really can't do lookshy without threat of ceylin. (11:00:00 PM) Ceylin: Spending half of every session literally asleep and another quarter trying not to fall asleep in my chair, I only vaguely know the current situation, so I'm not really qualified to comment. (11:02:37 PM) Ceylin: I thought getting the Mask out of Autochthonia was planned step #1? (11:03:22 PM) Danzi: Niet sugggested coordinating an assault by Dbs on thorns while we occupy the mask. we already have mnemon on board (11:03:25 PM) Priceless: well, if we want allies to put pressure on the Mask's holdings in Creation, Lookshy is a good choice for applying pressure (11:05:39 PM) Priceless: we can almost definitely get the support of the director of Valkashawn, as I think Danzi should be able to cure whatever his horrible disease is, as might I (11:06:34 PM) Lianst: There has been however some support in Lookshy that seems behond DB ken recently as they have gotten back on their footing after the plague last year alot quicker than seems possible (11:07:17 PM) Lianst: Is the strategy for autochthonia, have the alchemicals find and we will punch? (11:07:52 PM) Danzi: We begin with do the alchies have information we can act on? (11:08:10 PM) Danzi: if we have to, WE can find and Ceylin can punch (11:08:22 PM) Danzi: While Danzi niet and Emerald hold 'em down (11:09:36 PM) Lianst: YOu should probably move to "We can find" (11:09:49 PM) Priceless: plus can't danzi program her zerg to ambush them in set numbers, at a rate which can drain their essence reserves? (11:10:55 PM) Danzi: I'd be surprised if the mask hadn't annihilated all the ones Danzi initially made (11:12:21 PM) Priceless: you didn't make them self replicating? (11:12:46 PM) Lianst: For purposes of pc proactivism you should come up with a strategy to find the Deathlord (11:14:34 PM) Ceylin: AFK for a few. (11:14:49 PM) Danzi: Easy, look for where the alchemicals and the autocthonians are getting their asses kicked hardest, look for signs of war ghosts and walking dead, necrotech and UNUSUAL amounts of soulsteel for autocthonia (11:19:28 PM) Danzi: basically, we take the intel the autocthonians have and look for signs of deathlords and abyssals. we know the enemy, they don't (11:19:45 PM) Danzi: Basically Lian, I'm looking for a place to START (11:20:06 PM) Priceless: *nod* (11:21:14 PM) Danzi: If we can pin down ONE abyssal then we have an infiltration potential. (11:23:57 PM) Lianst: you know properly where the "borders" are and properly that the void seems unnaturally unified. That's been the only big factors. its entirely possible keeping them contained while he works on some sort of big effect might be out there. (11:26:32 PM) Danzi: where is the strongest point of resistance against the autocthonians? (11:26:40 PM) Danzi: that they know of? (11:26:46 PM) Danzi: I propose we start there (11:27:06 PM) Lianst: the Tunnels that get close to other areas (11:28:42 PM) Danzi: kel? jen? You tend to agree? (11:29:13 PM) Lianst: You could try and contact the other AUtocthonians.. or look for other portals (11:29:46 PM) Danzi: Could if we knew where to look (11:29:48 PM) Priceless: I'll remain extra cautious with my 700 radius vibration sense (11:30:09 PM) Priceless: ceylin is afk, danzi (11:31:06 PM) Lianst: you know one is far to the south, Priceless does have contacts with the guild if someone else suddenly started getting serious magitech or having their fields raped she might have access (11:31:37 PM) Priceless: i suppose I'll send out feelers (11:31:46 PM) Danzi: let's see what Emerald can cook up. (11:32:27 PM) Priceless: what roll is it again (11:32:51 PM) Danzi: In the meantime, Danzi's going to pull a few of her dragonblooded nightmares out of the box for ceylin to command. (11:33:35 PM) Lianst: Perception+Beu+Influence you may use your excellency (11:34:22 PM) Priceless: I'll just grab oh... 3 base succs with excellency then... (11:34:27 PM) Priceless: `roll 11d10 (11:34:27 PM) GameServ: Priceless rolled 11d10: 9 6 5 2 10 4 9 2 4 1 4 (11:34:41 PM) Priceless: 7 total successes (11:34:47 PM) Niet: Why not just go to the center? (11:37:20 PM) Danzi: center? (11:38:34 PM) Priceless: okay guys, the Haslanti have been pushing the guild south with artifact aided raids (11:39:57 PM) Priceless: marked increase in artifacts and such used (11:40:24 PM) Danzi: Straight steel artifacts or magitech? (11:40:39 PM) Niet: Center of the Mask's shadowland in Autocthonia. (11:41:14 PM) Lianst: ShadowlandShadowlandshadowland (11:41:20 PM) Niet: Most of those "JAM THIS" effects require something near the center. It's also the optimal location for security, since they need to be in shadowlands to function. The more they have around, the better it is for them. (11:41:20 PM) Lianst: Shadowland You Shadowland (11:41:24 PM) Lianst: Shadowlandshadowland (11:41:31 PM) Niet: .. (11:41:33 PM) Niet: Bwah? (11:41:47 PM) Lianst: that would have worked much better if you didn't post (11:41:47 PM) Niet: And back. (11:41:55 PM) Lianst: Shadowlandshadowlandshadowland (11:41:59 PM) Lianst: Shadowland You SHadowland (11:42:04 PM) Lianst: Shadowlandshadowlandshadowland (11:42:07 PM) Priceless: is this a reference? (11:42:28 PM) Niet: It's a map. (11:42:31 PM) Niet: Of the center. (11:43:32 PM) Danzi: Niet plots course, Lian's got me confused again (11:43:33 PM) Priceless: it's what they normally use, but in VASTLY greater amounts (11:44:18 PM) Lianst: the shadow lands suround the cities on all sides a circle more or less (11:45:02 PM) Niet: Ah. (11:45:10 PM) Niet: So going to the center doesn't even involve going into danger! (11:45:15 PM) Niet: It's clearly an optimal strategy! (11:45:18 PM) Priceless: niet (11:45:37 PM) Priceless: the geomantic center doesn't need to be in the center of a circle (11:46:08 PM) Danzi: Danzi's a geomancer, and if Niet's not I'll eat my own pants (11:46:30 PM) Lianst: bio (11:46:45 PM) Niet: No, I meant actual center. (11:46:57 PM) Niet: Most of these spells are "Stand in center and make effect with radius L" (11:47:08 PM) Niet: I assumed the city PDed, leaving it as an empty spot to the side or somesuch. (11:47:32 PM) Niet: Geomantic center isn't a reality for shadowlands I believe. (11:47:35 PM) Niet: They're not demenses. (11:47:43 PM) Niet: Which are just intersections of dragonlines and not centers. (11:47:57 PM) Priceless: uh (11:48:10 PM) Danzi: no, shadowlands have a geomantic nexus (11:48:10 PM) Niet: And certainly not elemental poles, which are geomantic centers for Creation. (11:48:13 PM) Priceless: it says 'geomantic center' in the solar circle spell to purge shadowlands (11:48:15 PM) Niet: They do? (11:48:17 PM) Niet: Page? (11:48:19 PM) Danzi: yes. (11:48:29 PM) Danzi: look up cleansing solar flames (11:48:38 PM) Danzi: in B&W treatise (11:49:11 PM) Niet: Mentioned anywhere else? (11:49:12 PM) Niet: Ever? (11:49:39 PM) Priceless: it's mentioned in stuff about demesnes as well (11:49:49 PM) Priceless: at least, a 'geomantic center' (11:50:06 PM) Niet: Of a demense. (11:50:14 PM) Niet: Which is just where the hearthstone room would go. (11:50:21 PM) Niet: My point is that we have no rules for finding this. (11:50:41 PM) Niet: Also, it doesn't mesh that well with generic shadowland rules. (11:50:43 PM) Priceless: you should be able to figure it out by following corrupted dragonline type stuff (11:50:53 PM) Niet: Since you could easily have one that encompasses several dozen unrelated dragonlines. (11:51:11 PM) Niet: Unless all need to pass through one point, which would make it a super powerful demense if I remember correctly. (11:51:20 PM) Priceless: Niet, the 'geomantic center' could very well just mean 'where the corrupted essence is strongest (11:51:26 PM) Niet: Yes. (11:51:31 PM) Niet: But we have no rules for this. (11:51:39 PM) Priceless: lianst: ruling? (11:51:54 PM) Niet: That I can find. (11:52:52 PM) Priceless: I'd say that even normal areas of creation have 'geomantic centers', it's just they aren't strong enough to be demesnes (11:53:55 PM) Niet: Creation does have a geomantic center. (11:54:01 PM) Niet: It's called Mt. Meru. (11:54:15 PM) Danzi: usually the epicenter of a shadowland corresponds to the site of the slaughter (11:54:27 PM) Danzi: which is the geomantic center of the shadowland (11:54:27 PM) Niet: So, just the actual center. (11:54:35 PM) Danzi: yes. (11:54:40 PM) Priceless: doesn't have to be, though (11:54:44 PM) Niet: This one is donut shaped though. (11:54:47 PM) Danzi: not dragonline center, where the tainted essence converges (11:54:54 PM) Niet: But we don't have any rules for any other situations. (11:55:03 PM) Niet: How to find it, etc. (11:55:06 PM) Priceless: since there's no rule that says essence flows have to converge in a nice circular manner (11:55:17 PM) Priceless: especially in someplace like autocthonia where it flows in TUBES (11:55:26 PM) Niet: Occam's razor. (11:55:38 PM) Niet: Regardless. (11:55:49 PM) Priceless: occam's razor vs. rule of cool (11:55:52 PM) Priceless: this is exalted (11:55:59 PM) Niet: We have no rules, so we assume the proposition with the least required premises. (11:56:05 PM) Niet: Now. (11:56:12 PM) Niet: Lian can make a rule and I'd have no objection. (11:56:52 PM) Danzi: right. (11:57:01 PM) Niet: Regardless, I think we've left the actual relevant point a while behind. (11:57:11 PM) Danzi: However, Niet and Danzi have an easier way of finding the center of a shadowland (11:57:19 PM) Niet: Oh? (11:57:28 PM) Danzi: Essence-dissecting stare (11:57:44 PM) Danzi: follow the more potent death and void essence (11:58:02 PM) Niet: Hmm. (11:58:05 PM) Niet: Would it work? (11:58:21 PM) Priceless: it should (11:59:13 PM) Danzi: it's a comprehensive essence sight, can't think of why it wouldn't (9/5/2010 12:01:23 AM) Niet: Sight isn't always that particular? (12:01:32 AM) Niet: It'd probably be bonus dice to the tracking roll. (12:01:58 AM) Priceless: but it WOULD be thematic for a swlihn charm to be able to follow the potency rising (12:02:27 AM) Lianst: Ven Diagram (12:02:43 AM) Danzi: CONTEXT! (12:03:57 AM) Lianst: in context to trying to find the center of a magical effect the possibility occurs to you that people can cast them mupltiple times (12:04:17 AM) Niet: Ah. (12:04:28 AM) Niet: four shadowlands each cast around the city. (12:04:31 AM) Niet: Or 9. (12:04:38 AM) Priceless: or a dozen (12:04:45 AM) Danzi: Either way, a pain in the ass, and us without a solar (12:05:33 AM) Priceless: if only we had a way to bypass the ministers and wake autocthon directly (12:05:45 AM) Danzi: that requires CORE (12:08:10 AM) Priceless: hmmm (12:08:40 AM) Lianst: presuming the effect is what you think it is is its entirely possible it was cast multiple times outside the area to work (12:13:14 AM) Lianst: there also might have been stuff to work from (12:14:17 AM) Priceless: hmm? (12:14:31 AM) Danzi: i'm interested if the autocthonians have anything we can start working from. (12:14:55 AM) Danzi: They don't know the abyssals, the coven does. the coven knows what to look for and how to look, they really don't (12:16:48 AM) Niet: Why not CORE? (12:17:02 AM) Niet: Our current plans require we wake Autocthon. (12:17:13 AM) Niet: And that has to be done directly. (12:17:47 AM) Lianst: I mean the Mask may have had void area to work from at the start (12:18:43 AM) Priceless: ... hmm (12:18:53 AM) Danzi: right. (12:19:45 AM) Priceless: question, would sublimation of ordained purpose affect autocthon's subsouls? (12:21:17 AM) Lianst: does it work on Demons? (12:21:54 AM) Priceless: AND gods (12:22:40 AM) Lianst: Yes but more importantly does it wokr on Demons (12:22:51 AM) Priceless: yes (12:22:55 AM) Priceless: even third circles (12:25:28 AM) Lianst: I guess it would work (12:26:15 AM) Priceless: I snag it before we go, then (12:26:30 AM) Danzi: Nice. evil, but nice (12:27:38 AM) Priceless: could someone edit it in for me? this laptop is ass and uncooperative (12:30:31 AM) Niet: This could be amusing. (12:31:09 AM) Danzi: Sure. (12:31:31 AM) Danzi: what's the name of the autocthonian city we been buzzing till now? (12:31:43 AM) Danzi: I think we should breach a line to another city (12:32:24 AM) Priceless: or negotiate with the forces in the south to get access there? (12:32:57 AM) Lianst: Lemuel (12:36:27 AM) Lianst: there are other Estasian cities its just the problem gets worse beyond them (12:37:13 AM) Niet: Waking up Auto could probably stop a lot of this. (12:37:25 AM) Niet: And potentially turns the landscape itself into an ally. (12:38:29 AM) Priceless: and with Danzi's aid, I should be able to castigate the subsouls into waking him up (12:38:53 AM) Danzi: Very likely. (12:39:08 AM) Danzi: However? I'd like a shot at infiltrating the mask's forces. (12:39:47 AM) Niet: Oh? (12:41:12 AM) Priceless: the only issue I have there is that means you'll likely be off for a long while blending it (12:41:13 AM) Priceless: er in (12:41:37 AM) Danzi: black mirror shintai. I wanna know what his plans are (12:41:50 AM) Niet: Ah. (12:42:00 AM) Niet: Isn't "DEATHSTAR" pretty obvious? (12:43:00 AM) Danzi: The question is not "What. It's HOW" (12:43:22 AM) Danzi: If the mask wants autobot awake so he can slay the humaniform jouten we have problems (12:44:30 AM) Niet: Void taint. (12:44:39 AM) Niet: Mass void taint does it. (12:44:47 AM) Niet: And it's consistent with his current actions. (12:44:52 AM) Priceless: niet's probably right, mass void taint is safer and more sure than fetich death (12:45:03 AM) Danzi: right. (12:45:04 AM) Niet: Also, fetich death doesn't go neverborn. (12:45:18 AM) Niet: Or if he makes Auto neverborn that way, Auto's in the underworld instantly. (12:45:21 AM) Priceless: since, fetich death, while traumatic, can, if I remember right, be survived (12:45:30 AM) Danzi: We might need to find a copy of cleansing solar flames and see if Guei Ren is willing to help. :P (12:46:39 AM) Lianst: presumably there's a way to make them helscapes (12:47:28 AM) Danzi: wwhich would be easier, plus we have one cytherian soul. (12:47:35 AM) Priceless: in theory, I might be able to purge the necrotic essence with my holy land spell (12:47:45 AM) Priceless: er charm (12:47:58 AM) Danzi: right. Danzi can make more void-killers (12:48:11 AM) Lianst: however that might not go overwhell (12:48:30 AM) Priceless: could Niet make lethe beacons? (12:50:01 AM) Priceless: I know, holy land infliction might piss off the locals AND/or Cecelyne (12:50:14 AM) Priceless: plus it might trip the oath Priceless swore (12:50:43 AM) Danzi: if the coven decides to risk it Danzi will spike the oath. We can't keep the yozis ignorant forever (12:51:37 AM) Niet: Hmm. (12:52:26 AM) Niet: Waking Auto up could be better than risking Cecelyne's anger. (12:52:44 AM) Niet: Directly gives us the chance to work on sliding Eye into his soul structure. (12:53:10 AM) Danzi: He's not interested in that (12:56:46 AM) Niet: Eye agreed. (12:56:54 AM) Niet: Tacitly. (12:56:57 AM) Priceless: when? (12:57:52 AM) Niet: During that conversation. (12:59:28 AM) Ceylin left the room (quit: Exit: ). (1:01:17 AM) Niet: Right Lian? (1:01:28 AM) Lianst: yes (1:01:48 AM) Danzi: I got a different impression (1:06:21 AM) Lianst: he couldn (1:06:25 AM) Lianst: 't out and out say it (1:06:48 AM) Danzi: ah. in any case? I still need a functional PLACE TO START (1:07:29 AM) Priceless: we've got roughly2 coherent options (1:07:41 AM) Priceless: 1. try to track down abyssals and figure stuff out there (1:08:03 AM) Priceless: 2. get the attention of Auto's subsouls, and get them to awaken him (1:08:15 AM) Niet: 3. CORE (1:08:18 AM) Danzi: We could, I dunno, do both? (1:08:31 AM) Niet: Auto's rigged his subsouls to never wake him. (1:08:38 AM) Niet: It's possible that that's a part of their purpose. (1:08:51 AM) Niet: If it is, then we wouldn't be able to use them that way. (1:08:56 AM) Danzi: We need to know where CORE is, I don't imagine it's too big a stretch for Danzi or niet to remember core, or failing that, the cytherian soul remembering CORE (1:09:10 AM) Niet: Getting there's iffy. (1:09:15 AM) Niet: We're not huge on survival. (1:09:19 AM) Danzi: CORE has authority to wake auto (1:09:33 AM) Niet: Right. (1:09:50 AM) Danzi: I have the transcendant desert creature. Auto is by definition, place of desolation (1:09:55 AM) Priceless: speak for yourselves, I can survive as most of auto counts for TC (1:09:58 AM) Priceless: er TDC (1:10:28 AM) Danzi: Danzi and priceless can survive auto hostile terrain indefinitely (1:12:09 AM) Danzi: and Transcendant desert creature can be given as an abomination mutation (1:12:16 AM) Danzi: by someone who has it already (1:13:02 AM) Lianst: survival is also navigation (1:14:09 AM) Niet: We get a guide. (1:14:22 AM) Niet: Soulsteel preferably. (1:14:33 AM) Niet: Niet can do the kite-flute if we need. (1:14:40 AM) Niet: Which would be amusing. (1:14:52 AM) Niet: Or did we kill her permanently? (1:14:54 AM) Priceless: hmmm (1:14:55 AM) Danzi: if we can scam a soulsteel alchemical that'd be Boss (1:16:42 AM) Lianst: hmmm (1:16:54 AM) Niet: And Niet can just buy the charm. (1:17:02 AM) Niet: If Lian will let me go into xp debt a bit for it. (1:17:14 AM) Priceless: I could also magically gain dots of the Ability (1:17:41 AM) Niet: Soulsteel has advantages there in the form of "scouting charm rig." (1:17:51 AM) Danzi: right (1:18:18 AM) Priceless: keep in mind give us a 700 yard warning system (1:18:47 AM) Danzi: ya priceless has danger stupid vibration sense. (1:21:02 AM) Priceless: she knows when you sleep, when you eat, when you pee.... *creepy tone* (1:22:49 AM) Niet: Neither Danzi nor Priceless does that. (1:22:55 AM) Niet: Thanks to Transcendent Desert Creature. (1:23:01 AM) Niet: Which Niet is grabbing if able. (1:23:13 AM) Priceless: wanna be mutated? (1:24:29 AM) Danzi: I think Niet would risk Danzi's methods before priceless' (1:25:12 AM) Priceless: she's been pretty straightforward about her methods in that regard (1:28:10 AM) Danzi: Lian? (1:29:05 AM) Lianst: stuff seems viable I am however currently thinking about how hard it is to travel to the core (1:29:14 AM) Niet: Ah. (1:29:41 AM) Niet: Transcendent removes everything except the fact that if there's absolutely no food we're in trouble. (1:29:58 AM) Niet: Also, actual enemies and/or deathtraps are problems, but we take no environmental damage from the usual stuff. (1:30:31 AM) Danzi: no, starvation stops at a certain point (1:30:38 AM) Danzi: you can't starve to death (1:30:45 AM) Niet: Oh? (1:30:51 AM) Niet: We don't actually starve to death in Exalted? (1:30:54 AM) Niet: Or die of Dehydration? (1:31:08 AM) Priceless: we don't need to worry about either (1:31:11 AM) Priceless: I can make bugs (1:31:20 AM) Niet: Ah.... (1:31:26 AM) Niet: Which brainwash us into loyalty to Emerald. (1:31:35 AM) Priceless: and before you worry about side effects, they don't work THAT fast (1:31:42 AM) Danzi: No, starvation/dehydration cannot pass beyond -3 penalty in place of desolation (1:32:02 AM) Lianst: clearly you need to learn adorjan charms to eat the bugs (1:32:13 AM) Danzi: total. Transcendant desert makes it so you cannot starve or dry out (1:33:03 AM) Priceless: merely get supremely uncomfortable (1:33:12 AM) Niet: If stamina+resistance=4+ (1:33:15 AM) Niet: You can't die. (1:33:46 AM) Niet: Niet needs a dot of resistance to hit that. (1:33:57 AM) Priceless: plus, I don't even eat or drink water anymore (1:34:03 AM) Niet: So does Danzi. (1:34:14 AM) Priceless: no, I mean, I can't even start starving (1:34:24 AM) Priceless: my cult rating sustains me (1:35:11 AM) Danzi: true (1:35:55 AM) Priceless: I should make an extension to that which halts aging as long as I have cult 3 or greater (1:37:16 AM) Niet: Why is that necessary? (1:37:28 AM) Danzi: The total penalty for starvation or thirst cannot rise above -3 within a place of desolation. The Exalt’s perfected metabolism no longer produces waste of any kind, including sweat. (1:37:30 AM) Niet: We don't have a lifespan that factors meaningfully into gametime. (1:37:34 AM) Niet: Right. (1:37:35 AM) Danzi: we cannot starve to death (1:37:39 AM) Niet: A -3 penalty kills Danzi and Niet. (1:37:49 AM) Niet: When the penalty exceeds (Stamina + Resistance), the character dies. (1:37:51 AM) Niet: Err. (1:37:52 AM) Niet: Exceeds. (1:37:55 AM) Niet: So we're both just fine. (1:37:56 AM) Danzi: we can take a -3 penalty to all actions, but we won't starve (1:38:10 AM) Niet: Starvation rules. (1:38:15 AM) Niet: Is always a penalty. (1:38:23 AM) Niet: if it's higher than stamina+resistance you're dead. (1:38:35 AM) Niet: So stamina 1, resistance 0 can still starve. (1:38:39 AM) Lianst: alternate nutrition (1:38:45 AM) Niet: Because they're below the maximums that the charm helps with. (1:38:46 AM) Niet: Yeah. (1:38:47 AM) Niet: That works. (1:38:59 AM) Danzi: I have stamina 3. I'm good (1:39:03 AM) Niet: Yeah. (1:39:05 AM) Priceless: I am fed by my worshippers, I am good (1:39:05 AM) Niet: Same for Niet. (1:39:14 AM) Niet: best to avoid the -3 with alternate nutrition though. (1:39:44 AM) Niet: This doesn't say internal vs. external... (1:40:18 AM) Priceless: probably internal, due to being utterly miserable. you're surviving, not thriving (1:41:51 AM) Lianst: or you could eat the bugs and think nice things about Priceless. She will of course spend every other scene in the day errodng that intimacy (1:42:25 AM) Niet: ... (1:42:32 AM) Niet: This is true. (1:42:43 AM) Niet: And this is a penalty that can kill normally. (1:43:18 AM) Niet: Either way "We eat electricity" works fine. (1:43:19 AM) Danzi: alternate nutriment: Void tainted flesh. (1:43:22 AM) Niet: What with all the exposed wires. (1:43:34 AM) Niet: Cannibalism is unladylike thank you very much. (1:43:41 AM) Danzi: hehehehehe (1:43:43 AM) Niet: Not cute at all. <3 (1:43:49 AM) Lianst: or niet can make a honey machine (1:45:14 AM) Niet: Anyway, is there something we're missing? (1:45:34 AM) Priceless: well (1:46:03 AM) Priceless: can agatae portals go THROUGH material if the destination is known? (1:46:04 AM) Danzi: Danzi packs food. lots of food. And keeps breaking brigid's crystal as a back-up plan (1:46:26 AM) Danzi: agatae don't have portals they have hurry home (1:46:32 AM) Danzi: which is not the same (1:46:45 AM) Priceless: nnno, they have a teleportal move, I'm pretty sure (1:46:48 AM) Lianst: no, they have a portal that goes 30 miles if they can see it (1:46:57 AM) Priceless: sheisse (1:47:17 AM) Priceless: there goes Priceless scouting about immaterial for you (1:47:48 AM) Danzi: let's just see if we can't co-opt a soulsteel and try to wake autocthon (1:48:25 AM) Niet: Niet brings honey. (1:48:40 AM) Niet: Or makes honey synthesizing machine. (1:48:57 AM) Lianst: she forgot her zs (1:49:11 AM) Lianst: what if it takes months? (1:49:16 AM) Danzi: Screw it, Danzi makes a genesis thing that produces enough food to feed several people a day. like a backpack bug (1:49:48 AM) Niet: If it takes months, Niet's allowed to start swapping mutations again. (1:50:00 AM) Danzi: agreed (1:51:30 AM) Lianst: this is more a point of "If you can't communicate with other things for a month or so" (1:53:00 AM) Danzi: Ohhh, yeah setting up Jomoru at manse number two so we don't have Walker minionslaughterfuntimes (1:53:04 AM) Niet: Should I point out that we can make a key to Malfeas that would let us take breaks and come back to the same spot? (1:54:17 AM) Priceless: I arrange for a cult member to take up control of assets for a while, with the official excuse being I'm on sabbatical. (1:54:36 AM) Priceless: they will convey reports to me via prayer (1:54:59 AM) Lianst: Its true Niet could make the Hellgate (1:55:59 AM) Danzi: Danzi could probably make a smaller portal between Denandsor and wherever she activates the portal. (1:56:38 AM) Niet: Actually, that would be better? (1:56:44 AM) Niet: Is a recall like that valid as a 3-4? (1:56:52 AM) Niet: Or would it have to be a 5? (1:57:14 AM) Danzi: Something that would link a pool of standing water to one of the lakes in denandsor? (1:57:22 AM) Danzi: the seal's been broken (1:57:34 AM) Danzi: and there's no cecelyne to fuck with time here (2:00:01 AM) Danzi: is this viable design space Lian? (2:00:25 AM) Danzi: make a portal key that can be used to go from a standing body of water to another in denandsor and back? (2:01:24 AM) Niet: ... (2:01:30 AM) Niet: We don't want water as the trigger here. (2:01:39 AM) Niet: We have no guarantee of seeing any. (2:01:46 AM) Danzi: you can wyld shape water (2:01:46 AM) Priceless: niet can shape up water (2:01:59 AM) Lianst: The hell gate.. in the Book (2:01:59 AM) Niet: Oh. (2:02:00 AM) Niet: Yeah. (2:02:01 AM) Danzi: that's the point. WE can use it. the abyssals can't (2:02:08 AM) Niet: Key to Malfeas. (2:02:15 AM) Danzi: can we do both? (2:03:00 AM) Lianst: Key doesn't go both ways (2:03:16 AM) Niet: Don't the high ranking ones go back? (2:03:26 AM) Danzi: I'm asking if my idea is viable (2:03:52 AM) Danzi: I'm basically wanting to open a limited-duration portal (2:04:08 AM) Niet: Yeah. (2:04:17 AM) Niet: We'd just need to make one like the Bridge in CoCD: Malfeas. (2:04:22 AM) Niet: Err, MOEP: Infernals. (2:04:35 AM) Danzi: what level is that? (2:04:41 AM) Lianst: 4 (2:05:04 AM) Danzi: then let niet and Danzi make a device that can bridge between two pools of water (2:05:21 AM) Niet: Hmm. (2:05:24 AM) Niet: One should be fixed. (2:05:26 AM) Niet: Denandsor. (2:05:27 AM) Danzi: that way we can use it for other shit besides autobot (2:05:40 AM) Niet: A "return home now" button isn't bad at all. (2:05:44 AM) Danzi: that's the point. one pool is in denandsor. it's the fixed point (2:05:48 AM) Niet: Right. (2:05:52 AM) Niet: That work? (2:05:59 AM) Niet: Or would more conventional teleport bit be better? (2:06:13 AM) Lianst: a Fixed point to another world looks like viable design space (2:07:08 AM) Danzi: Danzi wants a water route because not many people can keep from being drowned by her trying to follow us (2:07:25 AM) Danzi: and the others can manifest gills (2:09:03 AM) Lianst: bridge is 5 not for sorry (2:09:59 AM) Niet: Would it work in Creation as well? (2:10:10 AM) Niet: With the caveat that it's permanently fixed in Denandsor? (2:10:28 AM) Niet: Because Niet can craft while others go to do Lookshy or the like. (2:10:38 AM) Niet: I may miss sessions a bit from now on regretfully. (2:12:48 AM) Lianst: One to one I think (2:16:13 AM) Lianst: You can make something to connect to another realm like the bridge, but only to one particular realm (2:19:03 AM) Danzi: so non-viable (2:20:18 AM) Lianst: you can make a densandsor to AUtocthon bridge, but it won't go to malfeas underworld etc (2:21:12 AM) Danzi: I was thinking more autocthon, or pick a pool of real water to go back to denandsor (2:21:22 AM) Danzi: with the bridge staying open for a day. (2:21:56 AM) Danzi: obvious autofail in malfeas as laws of cecelyne are a bitch (2:22:13 AM) Lianst: rad over the bridge it would work like that (2:22:54 AM) Danzi: wouldn't want this one to be able to go to malfeas or the underworld anyway. bridge in creation or autobot? fine. (2:23:04 AM) Danzi: But not to malfeas or underworld (2:23:36 AM) Lianst: Creation to AUtocthon, make a new one for others (2:24:03 AM) Danzi: Niet's the only one who can make a 5. (2:24:16 AM) Danzi: up to her. Once i hit five i'll make Nydus canals (2:24:37 AM) Lianst: its 10 mote comitment (2:26:54 AM) Niet: Why restrict it to water then. (2:26:59 AM) Niet: Since the former has no restriction. (2:27:06 AM) Niet: It's going to a sealed room in one of the manses. (2:27:08 AM) Niet: That's well defended. (2:27:45 AM) Lianst: actually I'll say right now you can't do underworld or Yuushan (2:28:59 AM) Danzi: because I'd make the underwater bridge a mile long >:) (2:31:12 AM) Niet: Why bother? (2:31:17 AM) Niet: It needs to be attuned in Denandsor. (2:31:29 AM) Niet: Then you call the far part to you and it vanishes after you cross. (2:34:00 AM) Danzi left the room (quit: Ping timeout). (2:38:06 AM) Lianst: echo (2:39:03 AM) Priceless: waiting for danzi (2:39:09 AM) Priceless: to get back (2:40:36 AM) Lianst: ok (2:49:06 AM) Myrah Myrah@dm-10250.hsd1.ga.comcast.net entered the room. (2:49:06 AM) mode (+o Myrah) by ChanServ (2:49:13 AM) Myrah is now known as Danzi (2:49:20 AM) Danzi: net crapped on me (2:49:23 AM) Lianst: wb (2:52:31 AM) Lianst: echo (2:53:27 AM) Niet: Ah. (2:54:15 AM) Danzi: sorry (2:57:13 AM) Priceless: wibs (2:57:37 AM) Priceless: now, I hate to be a naysayer, but if we actually begin any events tonight, will we be able to finish them? (2:57:43 AM) Danzi: we aren't getting much done tonight (2:58:10 AM) Priceless: well, we're hashing out a more or less workable plan (2:58:41 AM) Niet: Anything else? (2:59:28 AM) Priceless: not that I can think of atm (3:00:03 AM) Lianst: this looks like its just going to be hashing (3:00:31 AM) Priceless: do we even get xp tonight? (3:03:20 AM) Lianst: yes (3:03:33 AM) Priceless: how much? (3:04:18 AM) Lianst: 3 (3:04:54 AM) Priceless: k (3:05:08 AM) Lianst: anything else? (3:05:20 AM) Danzi: can't think of anything (3:06:22 AM) Lianst: so make autocthon space bridge, get guide head to the center (3:06:44 AM) Niet: Sounds about right. (3:06:51 AM) Danzi: something like that (3:06:57 AM) Niet: Maybe handle Lookshy while Niet builds. (3:07:01 AM) Priceless: well, I'll be off (3:07:11 AM) Danzi: right. (3:07:19 AM) Priceless left the room (quit: Exit: http://www.mibbit.com ajax IRC Client). (3:07:25 AM) Niet: Night all you silly westerners. (3:07:58 AM) Lianst: its what 2 pm wher eyou are? (3:11:38 AM) Niet: 4. (3:11:47 AM) Lianst: ah (3:11:54 AM) Danzi: 3 AM here (3:11:57 AM) Danzi: I think (3:14:59 AM) Lianst: clock (3:17:38 AM) Niet: Yes. ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights